Mark's Unbelievable Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The new year has just started a few weeks ago and it felt just like any other day, However it would be anything but one as Mark could not believe what he ended up doing. What did Mark do, how did it happen what will happen to him? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for ABC and or ABC's The Connors in anyway. This story is requested by k-1992

The new year has just started a few weeks ago and it felt just like any other day, However it would be anything but one as Mark could not believe what he ended up doing. He was touching his very first pussy. Not just any pussy though, teenage pussy. If you told Mark he be touching teenage pussy, or just a pussy for that matter Mark would think you are crazy.

However here he was on a girl's bed with a naked girl and touching her teenage pussy. The girl moaned wanting more. He too found himself naked. If Mark ever likes girls in that way in the slightest, he for one won't be turned on by this pussy or the girl at all. As this pussy belongs to Harris's. Now how did Mark find himself touching teenage pussy that is his sister's?

Mark came home and put his things down in his stared bedroom he shares with Harrirs. Before his parents split up Mark had his own room. Even if that room was a small one, but still he had his own room. So did Harris as well as their parents. That being said Mark and Harris had to work out a system on changing once they moved in with grandpa Dan. It took some work but at the end they got it just right.

Of course doing those times Mark and Harris would walk in on each other as they took a little longer. Luckly they did not see any body parts that no opposite sex siblings should see of each other. Even if they had long ago when taking baths together. Now things are different. They are growing up and they need their privacy. Well as much as they could anyways.

Which was not really much given the whole sharing the room thing. So now here we are Mark lying on his bed now with his eyes closed. He heard the shower going off and thought it was anyone but his sister since she got two day detention. On to what Mark has no clue. He only knew about it because their mom was yelling about it yesterday when Harris came home late.

That was yesterday and Mark very well knew his sister was serving her last day of it. The next thing he knew was his sister walking in the room naked and not bothering having a towel on her body. He was shocked for two things. One being seeing his sister naked the other she was meant to be in detention. Mark knew he had to say something, anything really.

"Harrs what are you doing."

Harris jumped and seen Mark standing there. She did not bother covering up for two reasons. One being what's the point Mark already seen everything. The other was really not a good one but she thought it was and that being Mark is gay so he wont be turned on.

"Was taking a shower now i'm going to change. Stay here if you want. I just don't cair if you see me naked anymore."

"Wait what, yea I'm leaving even if im gay and all I should not watch a girl change. More so one that's my sister. Also shouldn't you be in detention."

"Yeah but who cares. We all know I am just going to get another one tomorrow somehow."

"Yeah for ditching detention."

"I ment after I finished my detention."

"Well I'm leaving so you can change."

"You better not tell on me."

"Or what."

"Oh lets just say someone was on their knees if you know what I mean and it doesn't help if that someone was smoking weed. Wonder what mom would think about that?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

Mark was getting a little nervous. He thought for sure Billy and himself where alone. Mark wanted to just try weed since its legal now and all. Even before smoking the weed the two boys have been messing around for awhile now. Nothing major just kissing, jacking each other off, and blow jobs. Mark just had to call Harris's bluff, he just had to.

"Yeah right what's your proof."

Harris smiled and pulled out her phone she went looking for the video and got to the good part and showed her little brother. There Mark's eyes widen seeing the video. She was right Harris did see. Mark was on his knees sucking away on Joey as he smoked the joint before passing it to Mark. Mark stopped sucking away and took the hit while jacking off Joey and then went back sucking away.

Harris record more of the action they kept passing the joint as Mark sucked away and at one point Joey also was sucking away as they smoked the joint. However it be more dirt if it was Mark being the one on his knees. Strong enough the action turns the sister on and had to record it. She was amazed at how big their dicks where as well.

"See so I won't show this if you don't rat me out as well as you do me another favor."

"I'm afraid to ask but what is it?"

"Simple I want to try something."

"What do you mean try something?"

"I want you inside me."

"Wait what that just wrong. Even if im not gay doing that with a famly member is just wrong."

"Oh please. Are family is not perfect you know. I overheard that mom, Aunt Becky and Uncle D.J did all kinds of things together when they where are age. Sure they had a few drinks in them when they were talking about it when they thought it was just them, but still."

"Your lying there is no way they did that stuff."

"I have a thing called a VHS with them doing it even if its taped over Aladin. I can show it to you if like."

Mark did not know if Hairris was telling the truth as she did about what he did a few days ago with Joey. So maybe she is telling the truth now. However, he had to find out for himself if this was just a lie and she just has a very dirty mind.

"Prove it."

Harris smiled and just went to the TV and VCR to turn them on. She soon hit play and Mark's eyes widen seeing a young uncle D.J that looked to be eleven or so naked with one of his sisters that happen to be their mom. She was also naked. The two were making out and then D.J did something else besides making out with his sister. Mark could not believe what he was seeing.

"I want you to do that." Harris said as the video continues to play."And I want you to be naked like me."

Harris walked back to her bed and laid down with her legs spread apart. Mark had no choice really. He was being blackmailed. Him the good kid. Mark sighed and got undressed. He took his time as if he did then he won't be able to do it because someone will be home. However, luck was not on his side today. Once Mark was fully naked he went on the bed to do what his sister wanted.

Mark just seen Harris smiling at him before he started to do that one thing in the video that D.J was doing in the video to mom. Mark started with one finger and feel how wet his sister's pussy was. Not only that it was very warm to the touch. Harris just rubbed her B cup breasts as she was getting fingered other than by herself.

"Come on Mark get to it."

Mark sighed and soon slid all four fingers into her pussy half way throw before his thumb inside as well. That's right in the video Darlene was getting fisted by her little brother. Once Mark's hand was fully inside Harris, she took over and grabbed Mark's arm and pushed more into her pussy as she moaned. She wanted just as deep if not deeper as her mom in the video.

Mark kept going deeper and deeper into Hairs while she moaned and squeezed her breasts. At one point he was way passed his wrist as Harris was taking on five inches of Mark's hand/arm. She thought if she could take this much she be able to take Mark's dick easily. Soon Mark slowly backed his arm out of her only to slowly slide it back into her causing more moans.

Mark then picked up speed a bit a Hairris moaned. She looked at Mark's soft dick and she managed to rub it on hopes to make him hard so it can go into her pussy making them no longer virgins. Now it was Mark's turn to moan as Harris continued to rub his dick until it was at seven inches.

"Why do gay boys have bigger dicks. It's so not fair for us straight girls."

"Be Luckly im letting you touch it as I do this to you."

"Go faster make me cum."

Mark sighed as he moved his arm in and out faster and faster causing more moans from his sister. Then it happened as Mark's arm arm was out and only his wrist was in her Harris squirted. It was the most she ever did. If luck would have it she was squirting exactly at the same time her mol was in the video. Mark then pulled his hand out of his sister.

He quickly grabbed the first thing to wipe away his arm in which was his boxers. As he was Hairrs was not done. With him yet. She was able to suck Mark off causing the younger teen to moan. Sure Billy was better at sucking his dick but he is too far gone to care if it was his sister sucking him.

Mark was on edge already and this surprised Mark. Next thing he knew he was shooting off his load in to Hairris mouth. After swallowing his load she wanted his seven inch dick in her pussy however they heard a car door slam and Mark quickly got dressed forgetting to his boxers on. As for Harris she stood naked.

Before Mark left the shared room they heard their mom yelling.

"Harris the school called and you did not show up for detention. Now you not only have three days now you are also grounded for a month."

Hairris looked at Mark and sighed as she shook her head. Mark very well knew the school would call up but he did not want Harris to know that. After all she has dirt on him.

"Say anything and this goes public showing the video of Billy and him. Also we will be having some fun together for the month."

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
